Cholernie głupie przyjecie
by Lampira7
Summary: Kacchan nie dbał o to, że nie został zaproszony na to cholernie głupie przyjęcie.


**Tytuł:** Cholernie głupie przyjęcie  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Stupid Ass Party  
 **Autor:** Crandberrycrush  
 **Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia

 **Relacje:** Lekkie Katsuki Bakugou/Izuku Midoriya  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** Elly  
 **Link:** /works/11510853

 **Cholernie głupie przyjęcie**

Bakugou wiedział o tej absolutnie żałosnej imprezie, nawet jeśli Uraraka próbowała rozdawać zaproszenia na nią ukradkiem, aby Deku niczego nie podejrzewał. Nadal była cholernie zbyt oczywista, żeby się przed nim ukryć, ale nie robił żadnej awantury. Kto chciałby iść na przyjęcie urodzinowe tego nieudacznika Deku i to jeszcze na plaży? Cały ten gówniany piasek i słonce. Pieprzyć tego frajera i tak mającego wystarczająco dużo piegów. Gdyby został na zewnątrz dłużej, to te wszystkie znamiona wymieszałyby się ze sobą na jego gównianej twarzy.

Pomimo tego, że Bokugou zdecydowanie nie chciał iść na przyjęcie i nawet jeśli sam Deku błagałby go o to nie zamierzał się na nim pokazać, to wciąż bolał go, niczym głęboko wbita drzazga fakt, że nie został na nie zaproszony.

Urodziny Deku były piętnastego lipca, co oznaczało, że w tym roku wypadały w sobotę, więc mógł mieć prawdziwą całodobową imprezę i po tym, jak cała pieprzona klasa zakochała się w nim po festiwalu sportowym, nie było zaskakujące, że wszyscy zgodzili się przyjść. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Bakugou, który najwyraźniej _nie został zaproszony._

Bakugou sapnął gniewnie i skupił uwagę na przodzie klasy, a przynajmniej próbował to zrobić. Głosy jego kolegów były jednak trudne do zignorowania.

— _Musimy_ zrobić ognisko!

— Po prostu poprośmy Todoroki'ego. Ma ten ognisty dar.

— Mój Boże to będzie takie niesamowite! Izuku będzie taki zaskoczony!

Z pięści Bakugo wydobyły się gniewne eksplozje. Pierdolony półtwarz też przychodził? Wspaniale, koleś ledwo co robił, oprócz włóczenia się dookoła i skomlenia o swoim tacie, a i tak nawet on został zaproszony.

To nie było tak, że Bakugou musiał być na kolejnym głupim przyjęciu urodzinowym Deku i tak był niemalże na każdym z nich, odkąd byli mali. Każde z nich było takie samo. Serwetki i tort z All Might'em i wszystko inne w tym temacie oraz prezenty z All Might'em. Każdego roku zaproszenie z podobizną All Might'a, które przyjmowała matka, a następnie żądała, aby Bokugou pojawił się na przyjęciu z akceptowalnym prezentem z motywem All Might'a. Oczywiście, gdy obaj zaczęli naukę w gimnazjum, przyjęcia się skończyły, ale to było normalne i nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że Bakugou uczynił życie Deku piekłem na ziemi poprzez dokuczanie i zastraszanie.

Przez sekundę poczucie winy spadło na Bakugou i cichy głos w jego głowie kpił z niego. _Może gdybyś był milszy, również zostałbyś zaproszony._ Ale szybko stłumił go, popychając go głęboko do tej części swojej podświadomości, gdzie ukrywał wszystkie wątpliwości i prawdziwe uczucia. Nie zrobił nic złego.

Kirishima, który poznał Bakugou dość dobrze, zauważył oczywistą udrękę przyjaciela i nie mógł nie dostrzec, że był w tym cudownie uroczy. Bakugou był tak uparty jak Izuku nieświadomy, a jednocześnie obaj byli tak przejrzyści dla wszystkich.

Mimo, że Kirishima czuł się źle z powodu swojego przyjaciela, mógł całkowicie zrozumieć, dlaczego Uraraka nie dała mu zaproszenia. Odkąd zaczęły się zajęcia na UA, Bakugou dał jasno do zrozumienia, że uważał Izuku za niegodnego bycia tutaj. Oczywiście, było to głównie pozerstwo, aby ratować swoją dumę. Izuku bez wątpienia był jednym z najsilniejszych i najlepszych bohaterów w klasie. Potężnym przeciwnikiem na każdym treningu czy polu bitwy. W Deku nie było już nic „Deku", a Bakugou był tego świadom.

Kirishima był jednak jego przyjacielem i dlatego miał obowiązek nie dopuszczenia, by Bakugou schrzanił sobie życie.

— Ta, Bakugou….

— Zamknij się, kurwa.

Okej, może to było trudniejsze do zrobienia, niż Kirishima myślał. Opadł na przód biurka Bakugou i uśmiechnął się do niego. Było to ryzykowne posunięcie, ale miał około trzydzieści procent szansy, że nie zostanie poważnie ranny.

— Masz jakieś plany na ten weekend?

— Kurwa… ,co robisz na moim biurku?!

Bakugou próbował go zepchnąć, ale Kirishima aktywował swój dar i chwycił się mocno krawędzi blatu.

— Wiesz, powinniśmy kiedyś pójść na plażę…

Głos Kirishimy rozniósł się po klasie, sprawiając, że głowa Uraraki poderwała się i spojrzała na niego groźnie z drugiego końca pokoju. Rzuciła mu spojrzenie równie śmiercionośne jak Bakugo, ale Kirishima wciąż kontynuował:

— Byłoby to bardzo zabawne. Wiesz, zrobienie ogniska, trochę pływania, może odpalilibyśmy fajerwerki. — Kirishima uśmiechnął się, a zaniepokojona Uraraka niemal wstała ze swojego miejsca.

Bakugou spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

— Idź więc sam, pieprzony skalisty mózgu.

Bakugou wiedział, co Kirishima próbował zrobić i choć sprawiało mu przyjemność, że jego przyjaciel stara się pomóc, to również piekielnie go to wkurzało.

— Chodź ze mną! — jęknął Kirishima, wciąż nie odstraszony.

Większość klasy odwróciła się w ich stronę, aby obserwować konfrontację. Dzięki Bogu, wszyscy oprócz Deku, który wciąż nieświadomy mamrotał pod nosem i pisał w zeszycie.

— Nie! Zabieraj teraz swój brudny tyłek z mojego biurka! — Nikła cierpliwość Bakugou wyczerpała się.

Kiedy Bakugo przygotowywał się do tego, by zrzucić swojego przyjaciela z biurka, prawdopodobnie niszcząc przy tym mebel, Aizawa wrócił do klasy.

— Kirishima, to nie jest twoje miejsce. Wróć na miejsce i usiądź.

Kirishima uśmiechnął się dziękując swojemu szczęśliwemu losowi i szybko odszedł, zostawiając wściekłego Bakugou.

Bakugou przez resztę zajęć rozmyślał w ciszy, a gdy lekcja się skończyła wyszedł z klasy, kierując się do swojej szafki. Pomiędzy wrzuceniem swoich książek do torby i schowaniem kurtki do środka zauważył, że na podłogę spadła zielona koperta. Zdecydowanie nie widział jej wcześniej. Obrócił ją, by przeczytać, co na niej było napisane. Imię Bakugou Katsuki zostało napisane niechlujnym charakterem pisma, które nie należało do Uraraki. Imię pierwotnego odbiorcy zostało oczywiście wymazane, a kolejny został dodany prawdopodobnie przez tego rudowłosego idiotę.

 _Jesteś zaproszony na przyjęcie urodzinowe Midoiyi Izuku!_

 _Spotkaj się z nami 15 lipca na pikniku w Seaside Park o dziewiętnastej trzydzieści i nie zapomnij o prezencie!_

Zaproszenie zostało natychmiast spalone.

Bakugou nie potrzebował zaproszenia należącego pierwotnie do kogoś innego, aby świętować urodziny tego głupiego frajera. Wkurzyło go to bardziej, niż brak zaproszenia. Gdyby chciał tam być, to by przyszedł i do cholery, może naprawdę się pojawi i rozbije tę głupią imprezę. Pieprzyć to, co go to obchodziło? Czy kiedykolwiek potrzebował, aby ktoś go gdzieś zaprosił?

OoO

Izuku zaczął podejrzewać, że coś było nie tak, kiedy Uraraka zaczęła nalegać, aby spotkał się z nią w sobotę w Seaside Park. Już świętował swoje urodziny z mamą podczas kolacji, jedząc babeczkę ze świeczką i ciesząc się nową koszulką All Mighta. W szkole podstawowej zakończyłby ten dzień w swoim pokoju bawiąc się figurkami z Kacchanem. Izuku tęsknił za tymi czasami, kiedy on i Kacchan się dogadywali. Cieszył się, że miał teraz nowych przyjaciół, którzy mu nie dokuczali i nie sprawiali, że czuł się gorszy, ale skłamałby gdyby twierdził, że nie chciał, aby Kacchan nadal był jednym z nich.

Kiedy przybył na plażę, tak jak go prosiła Uraraka, słońce właśnie zachodziło nad horyzontem.

— Niespodzianka!

Izuku nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Prawie cała klasa czekała na niego. Ognisko było już rozpalone, a na dużym kocu rozłożonym na piasku leżał stos prezentów.

Po zaledwie kilku chwilach policzki zielonowłosego chłopca były mokre od łez.

— Nie płacz Deku! — Uraraka panikowała.

Todoroki w milczeniu poddał Izuku chusteczkę, którą z radością przyjął żeby wydmuchać nos.

Izuku, uśmiechając się przez łzy, powiedział:

— Nie… nie musieliście tego robić dla mnie.

— Oczywiście, że musieliśmy, Izuku! To twoje urodziny i zasługujesz na przyjęcie! — Iida uśmiechnął się i poklepał solenizanta po plecach.

— Chodź i weź coś na ząb! — zachęcała go Asui, chwytając dłoń Izuku i ciągnąc go w stronę małego stolika, na którym znajdowało się jedzenie.

Przybyła już większość klasy i kilka osób usiadło przy ognisku, objadając się czekoladą i wesoło rozmawiając. Kirishima i Kaminari znajdowali się dalej, goniąc za cofającą się falą i próbując się nawzajem ochlapać. Momo była zajęta rozmową z Kyoką, z którą bawiła się stworzonym za pomocą ich darów systemem stereo. Rozbrzmiała żywa muzyka pop, tworząc imprezowy nastrój na plaży. Wszyscy, chociaż raz dogadywali się ze sobą, przez co Izuku zauważył, że kogoś brakowało.

— Gdzie jest Kacchan?

Uraraka zakrztusiła się jedzeniem. Asui poklepała ją po plecach, by pomóc jej złapać oddech.

— Ten delikwent nie został zaproszony — sapnął Iida, przysuwając kolejną piankę do ognia.

— Co? Dla… dlaczego? — spytał podenerwowany Izuku.

— Ponieważ wszystko co robi, powoduje, że jesteś zdenerwowany, Izuku — wyjaśniła Uraraka odzyskując oddech.

— To prawda, ribbit. Nie chcieliśmy, żeby zrujnował twoje przyjęcie urodzinowe.

Kirishima i Kaminari, mokrzy od morskiej wody, podeszli z powrotem do ogniska.

— Nie martw się, Deku. — Kirishima mrugnął. — Możliwe, że go zaprosiłem.

Uraraka otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

— Dlaczego?!

— Bo też jest przyjacielem Deku! — bronił się Kirishima. — To, że go nie lubicie nie oznacza, że nie powinien tu być.

Uraraka wściekała się bez słowa.

Izuku rozejrzał się po plaży. Słońce już zaszło i powoli zaczęły pojawiać się gwiazdy. Nawet, jeśli Kirishima zaprosił Kacchana, to wyglądało, że ten nie zadał sobie trudu, by się pojawić. Izuku starał się nie dopuścić, by rozczarowanie ujawniło się na jego twarzy.

Przyjęcie toczyło się bez żadnych problemów. Izuku otworzył prezenty, które przynieśli jego przyjaciele, dziękując za nie wylewnie. Kiedy w końcu ogień zaczynał wygasać, wyciągnięto fajerwerki. Izuku skorzystał z okazji, by złapać chwilę samotności i ruszył na spacer wzdłuż plaży. Wszyscy byli tak zajęci, że nikt nie zauważył, że solenizant oddalił się.

Kiedy zawędrował tak daleko, że światło ogniska było tylko delikatnym blaskiem w oddali, Izuku opadł na piasek. Był szczęściarzem. Miał szczęście, że miał tak dobrych przyjaciół, którzy dbali o niego wystarczająco mocno, by urządzić mu przyjęcie urodzinowe. Miał szczęście, że All Might wybrał go ze wszystkich ludzi, aby być użytkownikiem One for All. Miał szczęście, że dostał się na zajęcia bohaterów w UA. Może nie miał więc prawa życzyć sobie, by jego szczęście rozciągało się na kontynuowanie przyjaźni z Kacchanem.

— Co ty tu kurwa robisz? — wściekłe warknięcie dobiegające zza pleców, zaskoczyło Izuku.

— Kacchan?! — pisnął.

— A kto inny, pieprzony kujonie. Ta cholerna plaża nie należy tylko dla ciebie i twoich przyjaciół.

Blondyn skrzywił się i usiadł na piasku w odległości wyciągniętego ramienia od Izuku, unikając jego wzroku.

— Wi… wiem. — Izuku zamilkł, zauważając, skrzywiony wyraz twarzy chłopaka i jego opadłe ramiona. — Przepraszam, że cię nie zaprosili, Kacchan. Chciałem, żebyś przyszedł.

Bokugou spojrzał wściekle na niego. Jego czerwone oczy błyszczały w półmroku.

— Kto, kurwa powiedział, że nie zostałem zaproszony? Mam swoje pieprzone zaproszenie. Po prostu nie chciałem przyjść na twoje przyjęcie, frajerze. To pierdolona impreza dla dzieciaków.

Izuku skinął głową i spojrzał na ocean, gdy Bakugou wściekał się w milczeniu.

— Daj mi swój cholerny fajerwerk Deku. — Izuku zamrugał. Prawie zapomniał, że go trzymał.

Kacchan wyrwał go z ręki Izuku i strzelił palcami, zapalając koniec i przekazując go Izuku. Czerwono-niebiesko-purpurowe iskry leciały z sztucznego ognia opadając na piasek i rękaw bluzy Deku. Bakugou chwycił jego nadgarstek i odciągnął rękę na bok.

— Kurwa, nie waż się poparzyć, Deku.

Izuku zarumienił sie, czując ciepło palców Bakugou, które delikatnie owinęły się wokół jego nadgarstka.

Obaj patrzyli, jak sztuczny ogień wypala się między nimi jaskrawym światem, niczym samotna świeczka na urodzinowej babeczce Midoriya'i. Kiedy w końcu zgasł, Kacchan wyjął go z ręki Izuku i zaczął skręcać metal.

Izuku gapił się na Bakugou, gdy drugi chłopiec intensywnie pracował z małym kawałkiem drutu formując go w kształt maleńkiego króliczka z dwoma małymi uszami sterczącymi na głowie. Potem Katsuki chwycił garść piasku w dłoń, którą trzymał drut. Przyłożywszy drugą dłoń uaktywnił swój dar. Piasek stopił się, zmieniając się w szkło i oblekając metaliczną ramę, tworząc półprzezroczystego królika. Był piękny, lekko świecący na czerwono w zwiniętych dłoniach Bakugou.

— Łał, Kacchan — powiedział cicho Izuku.

Bakugou uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Temu frajerowi było łatwo zaimponować.

Katsuki strzepał małe cząstki piasku z figurki, a potem wyrzucił ją w powietrze. Złapawszy ją, spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, po czym zwrócił się do Izuku i położył ją na dłoni chłopca.

— Masz frajerze. Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Promienny uśmiech, dorównujący tysiąc watowej żarówce, pojawił się na twarzy Izuku, który aż mrużył oczy z radości.

Bakugou wcale nie sądził, że była to jedna z najładniejszych rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

— Bardzo dziękuję. To najlepszy prezent we wszechświecie — powiedział emocjonalnie Izuku.

— Nie okłamuj mnie, frajerze. Wiem, że tak naprawdę chciałeś dostać tę nową figurkę All Mighta. — Izuku zarumienił się intensywnie.

Musiał przyznać, że większość jego urodzinowych pieniędzy prawdopodobnie zostanie w ciągu najbliższych dni przeznaczona na zakup tej figurki.

Bakugou wstał, otrzepując piasek ze spodni, po czym odwrócił się, by odejść.

— Poczekaj, Kacchan. — Izuka poderwał się za nim. — Wróć ze mną na imprezę. Mamy jeszcze jedzenie i więcej fajerwerków.

Bakugou pokręcił głową.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to pieprzone przyjęcie, Deku. To twoje cholerne urodziny i masz swój pierdolony prezent, więc kurwa nie oczekuj ode mnie niczego innego.

Prychając odwrócił się i idąc przez wydmy, zniknął w ciemnościach.

Kiedy Izuku wrócił do pozostałych, niektórzy z jego przyjaciół już odeszli, a reszta pakowała się by pójść w ich ślady.

— Gdzie poszedłeś, Izuku? — zapytała Uraraka, która siedziała pod kocem obok Asui i Momo.

— Poszedłem na krótki spacer. Gotowi do odejścia?

Uraraka ziewnęła i skinęła głową. W tym momencie wszyscy byli bardzo zmęczeni. Po tym jak im podziękował , a reszta prezentów Deku została zapakowana do torby, którą Momo stworzyła, pożegnali się i Izuku wrócił do domu.

W swoim pokoju rozpakował rzeczy z motywem All Mighta, które przyjaciele mu podarowali. Były to zeszyty, piórniki i kilka ubrań. Ale najlepszy prezent, jaki otrzymał, wciąż znajdował się w jego kieszeni. Wyciągnął szklanego królika i uśmiechając się, postawił go z szacunkiem na nocnej szafce.

Może jednak jego życzenie zostało spełnione.


End file.
